Last Chance
by Hecateslover
Summary: HPSS Oneshot. Harry and Severus meet at a revel. A bit dark, and violent. Rated M for a reason.


**Something I wrote back like...two years ago. I found it...and wanted to post it. So, after a bit of editing, here you go. **

**Warning...if you're looking for happy endings...find another story.**

**Last Chance**

It was dark, you could barely make out the figures in the room, in the middle of a midnight revel. It was a muggle bar, they were, right now, picking their prey from the inebriated hormone driven muggles. Severus Snape sat in the corner, looking over the top of his glass of wine.

He usually did not partake in the revels.

He always had an excuse for not coming, however, tonight's revel was in his honor, for the death of Albus DD. It had been a week since that night. He had promptly hidden the boy and his mother away, with himself as the secret keeper. No one would ever know of where they were hidden. He emptied his glass, pouring some more.

All he could think of was two sets of eyes.

Blue dimmed ones, often seen before as bright twinkling blue eyes, asking for nearly the impossible…

And green ones, filled with anguish…pain, and…disappointment.

Perhaps he was hoping for too much.

He curled his lip as he saw Bellatrix straddle a man in the corner.

He detested her, nearly as much as the dark lord himself.

He looked down into his wine, sighing. The bar man got his attention.

"Hey, there's a kid, Evan, he wants to buy you a drink." He motioned towards the end of the bar, to a young man, with long dark hair and pale skin, with sunglasses on. The bar man poured him some more wine, and Severus moved to sit by the younger man.

"I think I'm a bit too old for you." The young man looked up through his dark sunglasses, knocking them down slightly. Snape arched an eyebrow as he saw bright challenging green eyes.

"Well, you don't look it. Dance with me."

"Right to the point, as always."

He set his drink aside, standing. The young man smirked taking his hand and leading him to the floor. In the darkened crowd, he heard a whisper in his ear as the young man pressed close to him. "They have plans for you. After the revel. They plan to kill you."

"And how do you know?"

"A vision. Last night. Be careful, shit, Bellatrix…" He felt soft lips press into his harshly.

They both flinched as they heard Bellatrix cackle. "Oh, Severus, who's your friend…would you like to share…"

Severus pulled away, growling. "No, you know I don't share…."

He kissed him harshly once more. "Come on." He glared at her as he practically dragged him out of the club, stopping in an abandoned alley. "Where are we going?" Snape whispered.

"Secret. Come on." They apparated away. Snape frowned as he looked around a small cottage, one room, cluttered with books and knickknacks.

"Where are we?"

"A cottage, in France. Their government cant detect my magic here, nor yours. The English ministry is too far away to find anything. I'm the only one, well, now, besides you, who knows of this place."

"Why…why did you take me here?" The man took off his jacket, throwing it on the bed and scrunched up his nose, shortening his hair and taking off the sunglasses.

Severus stared at Harry Potter. "Are you going to kill me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not very likely. I need your help." He kicked off his boots. "I don't want my friends involved in this, unless they have to, you have nothing more to lose, just like me. You can help."

Severus' eyes traveled over his snug black sweater that clung to a well muscled body. "And…you decided to approach me in a middle of a revel?"

"Impulsive, I know, but it was the only way I knew where you would be, and I couldn't have you killed, now could I?"

"But…what about…"

"Albus? He…sent me a letter. After my friends left at the train station…with instructions. He said to trust you." Harry gave him a long look.

"Here." He threw him a long silver chain with a thin key. Severus' eyes widened. "This is…"

"The goblins decided to help us. That's your mother's vault and all that, they thought we should have access to all of our resources, if they were to help us."

"How…did you manage to get their help?"

"Rather easy…but long story. I'm sure you're exhausted, get some sleep."

Severus hesitantly took off his coat. "You…aren't angry with me?"

Harry shook his head. "I understand. I would have done the same in your shoes." He sank into a worn looking arm chair, dangling his feet over an arm rest, opening a book.

Severus woke to rain hitting the roof and a wonderful smell. He sat up slowly. He looked over to see two bowls of soup sitting on the table, with a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Harry was just coming out of the shower, drying his hair, in just a pair of jeans. Severus stared at the thin scars on his shoulders. Harry reached up and grabbed some silver wear, turning his back. Severus's eyes widened at the scars on Harry's back. Harry turned and jumped. "You're up…"

Severus nodded, standing up. "You fixed this?" He motioned to the soup.

Harry nodded, clearing his throat. "It's not poisoned, I put a warming charm on it…I'll go get dressed." He blushed slightly, grabbing a shirt and going to the bathroom.

Severus was eating by the time he came back.

"You're a metamorphangus." Harry nodded, sitting down. "You never told anyone?" Harry shook his head, pouring some juice. He watched the boy take a sip of juice. "Like you never told anyone of your scars?"

Harry cleared his throat. "They'd ask too many questions…you should understand about that."

"Devious, hmm? Tell me Potter, what on earth made you kiss me last night?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you honestly believe Bellatrix just happened to waltz by when you finally started to dance with someone? She was checking up on you. I had to make a cover, fast."

Severus gave him a long look. "Of course, Potter would never dream of being attracted to someone like me…"

Harry frowned, standing. "Don't call me that…Potter, you always make it sound like I'm my father!"

"But you are…just as arrogant and cruel-"

Harry circled around the table quickly, Severus stood. "I'm not my father!" Harry looked up at him defiantly, gripping Severus' black button down shirt tightly. Severus looked down at him coolly, slowly wrapping his long fingers around Harry's neck.

"You certainly look like him…what I wouldn't do if I could have done this to him…." He squeezed slightly, sweeping the stuff from the table with a loud clash, pushing Harry down roughly to the table.

"I hated him! I hated his cruelty to me and others…he acted so high and mighty, a favorite of Albus…Albus only favored me after he died, when he needed me…" He pushed Harry's legs apart, squeezing the boy's neck, he felt smaller hands try to grip his arms weakly.

"I was a tool, just like you, I HATED IT! I hated him, and all those other righteous martyrs, I'm not going to settle for you becoming that!" He stared down into those terrified green eyes, loosening slightly. "I saw the way you acted after Black died…complacent, all too willing to give your life for the cause…I wont allow you to be like that...your life means more than that…"

He let go. Sliding his hands down the boy's arms, taking a deep breath. "You have possibilities Potter. You cant…give up. I wont allow it. Fight, be stubborn like the gryffindor you are, and survive." Harry let his head fall back to the table, closing his eyes, a tear escaped out of the corner of his eye.

He finally croaked out. "I'm tired of just…surviving."

Severus looked down at the shaking boy, jumping back as if burned. "You were scared of me."

Harry sat up, still sitting on the table. "I've been in worse positions. I…knew you wouldn't go through with anything permanent…"

Severus frowned. "But you thought I would hurt you."

Harry sighed, looking down. "Sometimes I think I deserve it."

Severus took the boy's chin in his hand, bringing it up. "Sometimes you do. Feeling sorry for yourself? You don't have time. You're a lot better off than most people are…you have the power to save your self…you were just always too lazy to do anything about it."

Harry stared up at him with those brilliant green glittering eyes. "You don't know me."

"I know much more about you than most do." He moved forward, sliding a hand behind Harry's knee. "You love and hate your friends at the same time. You pity Granger, but adore her. You are jealous of Weasley, but he's like a brother. You are surprisingly jealous of Longbottom, but also pity him. You are jealous of Miss Weasley as well, and…" He smirked. "You were attracted to Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Then who? You would always be off into space during class, always looking as I worked with him…."

Harry blushed. "It's not him?" Severus arched an eyebrow. "It couldn't be Crabbe or Goyle…much too unattractive for high and mighty Potter…" Harry went even redder, looking away as Severus inched closer. "Who is it Potter, I could just look into your eyes and find out… but I'd rather hear it from your lips…" He ran a long finger over soft lips. Harry closed his eyes, leaning into the hand subconsciously as the finger traced across his cheek, down his neck.

"Ah….I see." Severus moved inches from Harry's face. "I'm much too old for you Potter."

Harry opened his eyes. "I…can make myself look older…I could look completely different…if you wanted me to…"

Snape pushed him away, sneering. "Really, begging Potter?"

Harry looked down. "I've done it before. Do you honestly believe anyone…anyone would find me…attractive…if I didn't make the scars go away…begging…I'm well practiced at that." Harry said hollowly.

"That Weasley girl had no idea what she was doing to you, was she?" Severus said coldly.

"What…what are you talking about?"

"She had a perfect idea of you…something from the story books, a high and mighty hero…thought as everyone else did, and it terrified you…to be that close to someone…to let them know…all your dirty secrets…" He ran a hand down Harry's back, slipping his fingers under the fabric, feeling the rough edges of scars. Harry gasped, staring up at him.

"Hmm….hormones Potter. Could make you fall for anyone, why on earth would you choose me?"

Harry leaned forward, sliding his shaking hands around a waist. "Why not you? You…you're something I've always wanted…someone…to be there. To watch over me. To protect me. Someone who can fight back when I cant, who tells me what I do wrong, who isn't scared to say I'm wrong, to make me try again and again…you make me feel…alive."

He began to kiss up and down a pale neck and the still man. "I need you."

Severus finally broke and picked up the boy, taking him over to the rumpled bed. He stood over him. "Show me what you really look like." Harry closed his eyes, scrunching up his nose, then completely relaxed. His skin went pale white, almost like snow, thin, almost too thin, his eyes slightly bigger, his cheekbones slightly more pronounced, he saw a thin scar around his neck. His hair lengthened slowly, deep jet black with a long thin streak of white from each temple, reaching past his shoulder blades. Severus looked him up and down, then pulled off his shirt over his head quickly. He saw the thin scars on his shoulders, he ran a hand down his arm.

Harry was silent, watching him closely, watching for any reactions of disgust or revulsion. Severus silently pulled off his own shirt, he could see Harry looking at his scars on his chest, pause at the dark mark, then go back to his face. Severus kneeled in front of Harry, pulling off his pants, dropping them to the floor, staring up and down at the lanky legs in front of him, and the surprisingly beautiful feet. He locked eyes with Harry, bringing one up. Harry watched him, leaning up on his elbows. Severus pressed a kiss to his ankle, closing his eyes.

Harry took a deep breath, rolling his head back as Severus moved up his leg slowly, kissing softly. He pulled off the thin boxers, and Severus paused. Harry opened his eyes once more, looking at him. Severus was staring at him with a small smile. "Well…one of us is rather overdressed…are we in agreement Mr. Potter?" Harry sat up, grasping one of his shoulders and giving him a bruising kiss.

Severus felt himself being pushed down onto the bed, his pants sliding off. Harry straddled him, looking him up and down. "I think you're gorgeous…better than I ever thought you'd be." He murmured, kissing his shoulder, sliding down, skin on skin. Severus leaned up on some pillows, watching the boy place open mouthed kisses down his chest, his long hair tickling him slightly, a hand playing with his chest hair. He pulled down his boxers, sighing as he looked down at him.

"See something you like?"

Harry smiled, kissing a thigh, all around it. "You're perfect." Whispering, his breath fell on sensitive skin, Severus' long fingers tightened through long hair.

"Again…"

"Youre Perfect…Severus." Harry kissed the tip slightly, then sliding his mouth over it. Severus arched up slightly, looking down, it turned him on to see the bobbing head, feeling his prick in a hot wet heat…and the tongue…

"Potter…"

Harry pulled up, sitting up, moving forward to straddle him.

"Why did you stop?" Sev snarled.

Harry met his eyes challengingly. "My name. Say it."

"Po-"

Harry picked up his prick, positioning it. "Say it. Like you mean it.."

"HaRRY!" He arched up as Harry impaled himself onto him, riding him, up and down.

"Say it again…"

"Harry…ugh…"

Harry threw his head back, his long hair sliding over his shoulder. Severus sat up, gripping the boy's hips and positioning them. Harry groaned, stiffening. "Hmmmm…"

Severus wrapped Harry's legs around his waist, pinning him to the bed, hitting his stride. Harry was soon a quivering mass, writhing under him with his touches. Severus grunted, feeling sweat run down his back, the pouring rain and rolling thunder still didn't cover their cries. He felt fingers slide up and down his back, almost painfully, Harry's legs held his hips tightly. He put his hand on one of Harry's knees, making his grip slightly looser, so he could move more freely and hit the spot with more precision. Harry gasped, Severus went on, harder and harder, the bed was moving slightly as they moved up the rumpled sheets. He kissed the salty skin on his neck and shoulder, his collarbone, feeling a trembling hand run through his hair.

Severus kissed him hard, there would be bruises, he knew, he slid a hand between them and yanked, once, twice… He felt himself shoot inside Harry. Harry went slack underneath him, panting, loosening his grip, his hand resting limply on his hair.

He pulled out, rolling off of him, looking to the ceiling.

Harry was silent, his eyes still closed, his chest still going up and down as he panted, their breathing the only sound they could hear besides the storm outside.

Severus turned his back to Harry, curling up.

He didn't want to believe it. He had finally done the deed with the boy…why did he feel so horrible? He didn't even really ask…he honestly didn't want to even think about if it was his first time…he didn't want to hurt him… He didn't want to be used either.

"Severus?" A soft hand touched his shoulder.

"What?" He snapped.

Harry sighed. "I…nothing."

He felt the bed shift, the boy turning his back to him. He closed his eyes, wishing he could not think about the future…just remember what he had now. Maybe the boy would fancy another go when they woke.

He opened his eyes as the sunlight hit it, wincing. He looked to see that he had rolled over in his sleep, and Harry was curled up next to him, his head on his chest, sleeping soundly.

He needed to get up. He needed to get clean…

He moved slightly, trying not to wake the boy. He stood slowly walking towards the bathroom. He took a hot shower, scubbing himself. He knew the boy had gotten what he wanted, he would leave as soon as he figured out where he was exactly…

He heard the door open, and the sink start. He heard Harry brushing his teeth. "Severus…would you mind if I joined you?"

His heart sank. Another round then. "No, I wouldn't mind at all."

The glass shower door opened, and Harry came in, smiling. "Good morning."

"Hmm…" Harry poured some shampoo into his hands and started washing his hair, standing under the water. Severus gave him a look. Maybe the boy did just want a shower.

Hmm…how tempting. Perhaps he was waiting for the first move. He moved Harry's hands aside and scrubbed the long hair. Harry sighed happily, smiling. "Hmm…thanks Sev. That feels nice."

Severus ran a soapy hand down his arm. "Good. So…what are your plans for today?"

"Have to stop at the ministry…hmm…that…right there…" He scrubbed a bit harder. "Then, I have to talk to the minister…hmm…Griphook. Ragnock…firecall McGonagall."

"You sound pretty busy."

"Not really. I'll be back this afternoon."

"I have things to do as well…"

"Oh, um…" Harry turned to face him, sliding his arms around his waist. "You...aren't safe…"

Severus looked at the worried eyes, rather surprised. "Don't you want to be rid of me?"

"Merlin no…" Harry said softly.

"You're as sentimental as a Hufflepuff, don't tell me I'm your first." Harry pushed him away rinsing his hair quickly and turning off the water.

Severus felt like he shouldn't have said that. "I suppose that means no." Harry got out of the shower, still silent, grabbing a towel.

"You weren't. I regret it."

"You…regret what happened between us?"

"No. Not that." Harry said shortly, drying himself off. Severus saw their reflections in the mirror.

"Then…what?"

Harry looked into the mirror with sad eyes. "You weren't my first. I wish you had been." He looked down, his long wet hair slipping into his face. "I was…raped. When I was just a kid…"

Severus's jaw dropped. "I…I'm so sorry Harry."

"I..know you didn't know. You are probably right…too sentimental…if you don't want me…you could just say so. You don't have to apologize for it." He walked out of the bathroom, holding the towel around him tightly.

He got dressed into navy robes, pulling back his hair tightly.

Severus was still watching him from the bathroom doorway.

"I…I do want you Harry. I…I'll be here when you come back."

"Don't make promises you cant keep Severus. Please be safe. I must go." He popped away.

And that was the last time Severus saw the boy. That afternoon, Voldemort attacked the ministry. The battle of the ages, they would later call it. Severus didn't know until later, when his Mark had burned, then disappeared, that anything had happened. He'd gone to Hogwarts for explanations, and he'd found Minerva and Potter's little friends torn between celebrating and crying over the Boy Who Died To Save Them All. A boy they honestly didn't know. Stupid Gryffindors. Stupid martyrs. The Boy Who Never Really Lived.

Except for that one night.

Severus never told them of the liaison he and Potter had, or what they'd shared…he felt like what Potter had told him was something that only he knew…and no one would believe it anyways. He'd never tell a soul.

**Review please. There wont be a sequel...sorry.**


End file.
